


Sharp Edges

by Syven_Siren



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: 1984
Genre: AHS 1984 Imagines, AHS 1984 x Reader, AHS Imagine, AHS x You, American Horror Story Imagines, Blood, Blood Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff, Knife Play, Light Dom/sub, Little bit of smut, Montana x Reader, Montana x You, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Self-Insert, Sharp Objects, Slight Smut, ahs x reader, slight blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syven_Siren/pseuds/Syven_Siren
Summary: Montana wants to try her new gift out on the reader.
Relationships: Montana Duke & Reader, Montana Duke & You, Montana Duke/Reader, Montana Duke/You
Kudos: 4





	Sharp Edges

**Author's Note:**

> Request from Tumblr: “I was wonder if you could write some Montana x male reader where she’s lil evil maybe some knife play, and dominance but also just some nice living with your murderous girl friend”

It’s well past midnight when you hear the keys jingling and fumbling in the lock. It’s no surprise Montana is coming home this late. Her aerobics classes cater to a later crowd. Being a night owl yourself, you don’t mind. Stretching over the couch, you wait for her to enter, hoping she stopped to get snacks along her journey home.

Minutes later, Montana tosses herself over the back of the couch landing on top of you.

“Hey, you.”

“What’s up, babe?” She kisses you hungrily. Absentmindedly, your focus returns to the television as you ask her about her evening. The conversation goes back and forth, very much routine until you bring up a topic that annoys her greatly.

“Was that creepy guy there again?” You instinctively tuck her closer to your chest.

“Yeah, fucking weirdo. One of these days I’m gonna gut him.”

“Hmm. Well, I got you something. Come on,” You roll off the couch, taking her with you.

Dragging her off to the bedroom, she questions incessantly for details. Fishing out the small box from the nightstand, you hand it over to her greedy fingers. Seated on the edge of the bed, you watch as she opens the box and a large smirk graces her features. You know your girlfriend so well. Pulling the object out, she twirls it in the light, watching as it shines and glitters.

“Aren’t you just the sweetest!” She giggles darkly, straddling your waist. Gifting her a switchblade, may not be romantic to most but to Montana, it’s one of the best.

“I know,” You agree cockily, smashing your lips to hers. Tangling your fingers in her hair, you lose yourself in the moment. She’s like a drug to you, one you are so willing to overdose on. A sharp pinch against your neck forces you to suck in a breath and fall back into reality.

“Be a good boy and take off your shift.”

When you don’t move fast enough to her liking, the knife presses further, breaking the delicate skin of your neck. A bead of blood dribbles down before being absorbed in the fabric of your top.

“Off now.” Montana leans away, watching as you strip for her. Her excitement is evident by the way she squeezes her thigh together, grinding atop your hardening length.

Once her demand is complete, you’re pushed onto your back allowing Montana to take in your vulnerable form. Your chest laid bare for her, she drags the blade along your skin. You shiver under the steel. Its coolness is a stark contrast to your feverish skin.

Mischief filters through Montana’s eyes, her ever-present smirk widens, “What do you say, hmm? How ‘bout we break this bad boy in?”


End file.
